Tezuka's diary
by FujiChika89
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Tezuka kunimitsu was thinking inside his mind behind his stoic face? Tezuka’s diary--- himitsu
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Have you ever wondered what Tezuka kunimitsu was thinking inside his mind behind his stoic face? Tezuka's diary--- himitsu

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo... This is my first fan-fic so review and give me your comments . thanks.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : First day in seishun gakuen 3rd year (2nd January)

Dear himitsu,

Today went passed perfectly fine. None of the regulars, _especially Fuji_, are in my class. My homeroom teacher is quite polite , however makes mistakes in the 3rd formula and needs me to remind him. Of course I told him quietly, not to let the class know.

Tezuka

Chapter 2 : 3rd January

Dear himitsu,

Even though today is suppose to be the registration day for the freshmen, as the regulars and I were out on competition, it was postponed to the next day. However , Momoshiro stayed back as his leg sprain has not healed yet and there is no way I would let an injured person play. That's why I told them countless times "Yu dan sezu yi ko" but still they ignored it. From what I had heard from ryuzaki sensei, Momoshiro played with a freshman named 'Echizen Ryoma' and Arai and his company was making trouble for the freshmen. Such a thing I won't permit . I will make them run laps the next day when I see them. It seems that the 'prince of tennis' , who is Echizen, has won four junior tennis titles in America before he came to Japan. Interesting… I should see his ability for myself. Momoshiro also pointed out that he can do the twist serve which is a top-leveled serve that junior high students should not be able to do. His tennis level must be quite high. It will do good for the team , as well as motivating the regulars to improve as well. Maybe I can lead seigaku towards nationals this year…

Tezuka

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry... i might not be able to update chapters soon due to my home work load. But will still try to update soon !**


	2. Chapter 3

Summary : Have you ever wondered what Tezuka kunimitsu was thinking inside his mind behind his stoic face? Tezuka's diary--- himitsu

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Yay****, new chapter at last.****Erm****, very sorry about the time because I didn't know ****japan's**** school term starts in ****april**** but for this story lets remain as it is okay? And if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes please don't mind… My language is only at average level.**** In this story, Fuji and Tezuka are classmates. I think there is a ****mary**** sue in this story… **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: 4th January

Dear Himitsu,

There is a transferee in my class. She is called Miyuki . She speaks fluent English but broken Japanese and Sensei made me and Fuji in charge to guide her through the whole school and teach her Japanese. sigh Its so troublesome… I still have my duties as the tennis club's captain and president of the student council… I can actually slack off but it will leave an bad image on my peers…

We found out that she came from America and had won quite a few tennis tournaments. Maybe I should talk to Ryuuzaki sensei about this since it would be quite wasteful for her to join the girls tennis club that does nothing but gossip the whole day.

She is also a mad scientist like Inui , making vegetable juices everyday. She even made TEABAGS for the juices making it portable which is not good. It tastes exactly like Inui's from Fuji's point of view. My left eyebrow was twitching madly at that point. It seems that Fuji has a deep interest for her and I warned him earlier to not do anything funny to her.

I doubt he will listen… sigh…

Tezuka


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : 5th January

Dear Himitsu,

Ryuuzaki said that she will go ask the Girls tennis club coach and teacher-in-charge about this and meanwhile wants me to ask miyuki about the club she wants to join. Before I could even ask her, Inui suddenly popped out of nowhere, sending my left eyebrow twitching at it, with him saying, " Ii, Data…". I simply asked "what is it Inui?" He just asked him about my opinion of his Inui juice and whether he should ask Fuji and Miyuki for their suggestions on it too. Before I could even answer, he was already asking them which got me annoyed.

Sigh… Can't Inui stop making his Inui juice for once ? He's been making them since our first year and the regulars have been e-mailing me , pleading me to stop him from making any Inui juices.

When I finally asked her, just as expected, she said Tennis club.

The lessons were boring in my opinion. Fuji and Miyuki were sitting there closed-eyed and smiling (they are quite similar what's why hit off quite well) can't tell whether they are sleeping or paying attention to class.

Later at Tennis practice, Inui took out his new Inui juice which sent shivers down my spine. It was still bubbling and red in colour. I think it was Penal tea, was it? Anyways it was horrible from what I heard from the regulars. The tennis team have to complete 20 laps within 50 s if not they have to face the wrath of Inui juice… The last few rounds only had the regulars participating and we all made it to the finishing line together.

Inui should really stop his Inui juice attacks.

Tezuka


	4. Chapter 5

**I going**** to skip some days. :)  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 : 14th February (valentines day)

Dear Himitsu,

Its another crazy day . The First thing I open my lockers in the morning, Letters and chocolates came flooding out. The same thing happened to the regulars. One of the boxes was decorated with only a piece of white paper. It was simple but unique. I read the card attached to it. "Tezuka kun, you should speak more often and show more of your expressions. Miyuki" I smiled a little bit but I hoped no one saw it. Miyuki, thanks for the chocolates. I wonder if i should throw the rest of the chocolates ? But then , Fuji lent me one of his HUGE paper bags saying that he brought extras for everyone. Thanks for the paper bag. The chocolates I think i will donate them to the charity...

Later at practice, Ryuuzaki sensei came over to tell me that Miyuki and some hardworking girls, who cared about training, would be coming over to the boys tennis club to train with us. At this point, my heart started thumping against my chest. I wonder why is that so. Oh well. The regulars were excited about it. Miyuki and Sakuno with 2 other girls , who introduced themselves as Yume and Yumi who were twins. When Miyuki came, my heart was thumping even faster. I wonder what's happening to me…

It was amazing that they also could stand the 20 laps of running within the given time and we all made it at the finishing line together.

Minna, yudan sezuni ikou.

Tezuka


	5. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for a long long time... was coping with my homework load...**

* * *

Chapter 6 : White Day (14th March)

Dear Himitsu,

I gave white chocolates to Miyuki! I am so happy! :D (even though I still had my little mask on.) Here is an example of the card I gave her:

Dear Miyuki,

Thanks for your chocolates.

Tezuka

I wonder if Fuji gave her any… Today, during chemistry, Miyuki made an explosion. Luckily, no one was injured and she got a scolding from sensei. What had gone wrong in her experiment? The regulars did not slack off today. Most probably is because of Inui's juice. He had the greenish-red one today… Sigh… Looks like even me, as the captain, can't stop his juice attacks. How I wish the regulars can stop e-mailing me. It's getting on my nerves. I even labeled it as SPAM. Sigh…

I better go sleep now, since I have to face his horrible juice again.

Tezuka.


End file.
